Previous studies suggest that the estrogen antagonist Tamoxifen may reduce the incidence of second breast cancers in women receiving this medication as adjuvant therapy for early stage breast cancer. The BCPT (Breast Cancer Prevention Trial) is a multicenter trial designed to determine whether administration of Tamoxifen in women at increased risk of developing breast cancer will decrease the incidence and mortality due to breast cancer in this population.